


prefects & potions

by falsegljtter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Keiji, M/M, Potions, Slytherin Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: “I’m here to find out what Kuroo is up to,” Keiji says with a pointed look. “Now, what have you done this time?”“Is it so hard to believe I’m innocent, darling?” Tetsurou frowns.- -Mischief maker Kuroo Tetsurou has been circling the school's rumor mill once more and Prefect Akaashi Keiji decides to put a stop to his latest scheme before anything happens. Only who could have guessed he'd gain a lot more out of this interaction than he normally does. Damn (and bless) Bokuto Koutarou for being so clumsy.





	prefects & potions

The students of Hogwarts were horrid gossips, Keiji realizes this in his second year, and it holds true four years later. It aggravated him back then but now as a Prefect he uses the endless sources of gossip around the school to help make sure everything was running smoothly. The bad thing about the chatter he would hear through the halls was that it often had to do with his best friend since childhood, Bokuto Koutarou. Koutarou wasn’t a bad person, not even close, but he was fond of practical jokes and teasing. The seventh year couldn’t help trying to make people smile with his jests but it also has put him in the hot seat a few too many times so Keiji made it his personal mission to be the one that had to deal with Koutarou’s schemes. 

Of course, by becoming the damage control for Koutarou’s jokes he involuntarily signed up to manage Tetsurou Kuroo as well. Unlike Koutarou, Keiji was not particularly close to Tetsurou. They were friends and would sometimes study together but he didn’t have the same brotherly behavior with him that Kou did. Tetsurou’s free time was often taken up with his half-witted plots however, so the two were not left to bond frequently. It seems that today Tetsurou is sticking with his usual routine if the chatter filling the halls is any indication. One student’s voice carries a bit too far and Keiji catches the name of his current pain in the ass.

“What exactly is Kuroo doing today?” Keiji’s glare pins the intimidated student in place and he nearly trips over himself to start talking. This was one perk of having a naturally cold looking demeanor, no one ever wanted to be stuck with Ice King Keiji’s attention pinned on them for long.

“Nothing! That I know of. People are just saying that he smells different today and he’s soaked. Some said that he tossed a bottle of cologne over himself!” the tiny Ravenclaw squeaks out before scurrying away. Keiji sighs and fixes his robes, it was one of those days were Tetsurou was guaranteed to be a menace. Luckily, Keiji knew Koutarou’s schedule like the back of his hand and that five minutes ago the elder Hufflepuff had just come out of a joint Potions class with Slytherins, one in particular being Tetsurou. He hurries his pace and as he turns the final corner towards where the classroom would be, he runs into his problem. Literally. 

“Watch out where you’re going, little Hufflepuff.” Tetsurou holds Keiji upright by his shoulders and shoots a winning smile at the Prefect. It does little to ease Keiji so he glares up at the Slytherin. The upperclassman is unbothered, keeping his cheery smile on. This was another one of Keiji’s annoyances with Tetsurou, for the elder never is fazed by his deadly looks. He just keeps his innocent expression as Keiji can feel himself grow more irritated. It made it difficult to seem in charge when Tetsurou acts oblivious to his threatening.

“What are you doing down here?” Koutarou asks happily as he sees his best friend. It brings a smile to Keiji’s face but the slender fingers still gripping his shoulders quickly bring him back to his objective.

“I’m here to find out what Kuroo is up to,” Keiji says with a pointed look. “Now, what have you done this time?”

“Is it so hard to believe I’m innocent, darling?” Tetsurou frowns. “I’m not the one who spilled a potion all over my friend.” A closer look shows Keiji that the students weren’t lying, for Tetsurou’s robes were damp. There wasn’t any different smell that Keiji could tell but he is already impressed that the rumor mill was at least partially right this time. 

“Oh! The potion thing was me.” Koutarou rubs his neck sheepishly, his tell that he wasn’t actually sorry. 

“Well what potion was it at least?” Keiji questions, feeling more relaxed since it was a Koutarou mess instead of a joint attack from the two. Not any less dangerous, but much easier to handle.

“Before I tell you, say what Tetsurou smells like.” Koutarou’s eyes gleam mischievously, drawing out a sigh from Keiji. It was easier to get it over with than making this any more painful that necessary.

“He smells the same as always. This is relevant how?” Keiji prompts. He tries to cross his arms but feels the pressure on his shoulders and is reminded that Tetsurou has bene holding him in place. The Slytherin lets go with a wink.

“Now what do you smell?” Koutarou is positively beaming as he turns his attention to Tetsurou. 

“I just smell a lot of Keiji. Can I go change now? I need to get this unknown potion off me as soon as possible,” Tetsurou answers, just as confused as Keiji. Their confusion grows as Koutarou lets out a happy giggle.

“Wait, why do you not know what the potion is? Don’t you listen in class?” Keiji asks skeptically. Despite his actions, Tetsurou is a devoted student at the top of his class. It is quite shocking that he wouldn’t be paying attention, especially with how much he fauns over advanced potionry outside the scope of his class.

“Independent study day. I was brewing some Felix Felicis while this one was giggling to himself next to me. Like he’s giggling now. Come on, spill it Kou! Much like you spilled the potion on me in the first place,” Tetsurou reminds the laughing wizard and the two hold their breaths in anticipation as Koutarou’s sounds of amusement fade enough for him to speak.

“The potion I spilled was Amortentia!” he all but shouts in glee. The pieces connect quickly for Keiji and he blushes when he realizes what his answer had revealed. Tetsurou arrives at the same conclusion and stares in awe at Keiji.

“You feel that way too?” Tetsurou asks. Keiji looks for moral support in the form of Koutarou but it seems his best friend has abandoned him in this hallway.

“I suppose,” Keiji admits as he straightens his robes, trying to gain back some sense of control in the situation. If Keiji thought that Tetsurou had been all grins and smiles before then now he was certain his face would be stuck from how big he was grinning. In a single stride, Tetsurou picks up Keiji and twirls him around once. To say the least, Keiji is mortified but can’t stop himself from smiling at Tetsurou’s expression. Tetsurou leans in to kiss but Keiji stops his lips with his index finger. 

“After you clean up. You’re still drenched.” Keiji wrinkles his nose in distaste but Tetsurou doesn’t mind, quickly releasing him from his hold. 

“Worth it!” Tetsurou says, giving Keiji a swift kiss on the cheek before heading down to the dungeons. Only once his presence is gone does Keiji notice the other students looking at him in shock. 

“Move on! What are you staring at?” Keiji threatens but the blush on his face severely undermines his icy reputation. Nevertheless, the crowd still scatters and his face burns bright red the whole way back to the dorms. When he plops down on his bed with a faint smile it takes seconds before his pesky roommates start to tease.

“Some little birds say they saw you and Kuroo hugging in the hallway. How bold!” Haruki teases and prances out of the way of the pillow Keiji sent flying at him. The other boys crack up laughing with Keiji powerless to stop them. They were his friends and Quidditch teammates but they really were insufferable sometimes. 

“Now, now. Let’s not tease Akaashi,” Akinori mediates and Keiji turns to thank him before he sees a wicked grin on his face. “He’s probably still overheated from being held so tightly by his beloved.”

If Keiji were Koutarou, this would be the moment when he would have launched himself at Akinori and shook some sense into the seventh year. Of course, he was not, so instead he fires off a silent zapping hex and is pleased when Akinori winces slightly. 

“Downright nasty! Are you sure you aren’t a Slytherin?” Akinori asks but ruffles Keiji’s hair and ushers out the rest of the dormmates with him. The silence is much appreciated by Keiji, who is still shocked by all that has happened today. Shaking off his thoughts, Keiji briskly gets cleaned and changes into fresh robes. He still has Prefect duties (and a kiss to collect) after all, and he could not do anything pent up in his dorm smiling like a loon. He opens the door to leave the House Sanctuary only to have Tetsurou standing in front of the barrels. His hair was still damp, presumably from his shower now instead of a potion, and he is radiating happiness when he sees Keiji come through the entrance. 

“I no longer am doused in love potion but I would still like to cash in on that kiss. See, all clean.” Tetsurou makes a show of turning in a circle and holding his hands up. He barely finishes the turn before Keiji grips the front of his robes, planting a firm kiss on his lips. Tetsurou’s hands quickly find their way to settle on Keiji’s hips and the two are stuck, lips locked, until finally Keiji breaks away.

“I’m not sure if that was a satisfactory kiss. I wouldn’t want to disappoint so maybe I should go for another one.” Keiji smirks mischievously, hands still holding onto Tetsurou’s robes.

“That sounds like a good plan,” Tetsurou agrees before ducking back down to kiss him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> my garbage ass loves hogwarts aus so accept this 
> 
> i was gonna make akaashi in slytherin and kuroo in ravenclaw but i couldnt leave bokuto alone in hufflepuff and i thought of how cunning kuroo can be and that akaashi is actually pretty freaking loyal to bokuto so i switched them around a bit
> 
> my personal hc is still that akaashi is in slytherin but i mean the houses dont take into account multiple facets of a personality and technically anyone can go anywhere so put him in whichever house you like ;)


End file.
